


Only Love

by thegirlyoulike



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Laura plays guitar, One Shot, Stressed Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlyoulike/pseuds/thegirlyoulike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is stressing over her relationship with Laura. Laura reassures her that she is happy by playing a song for Carmilla. One-shot fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Bare with me and I apologize for trash I've become.  
> The song is Only Love by PVRIS
> 
> I would like to thank my new friend thegirlyoulike for helping me with a majority of this piece. It means a lot to me and I can't wait to work with you some more! YOU ROCK!

Laura sits in her bed staring at her phone. She stares at it for a while before clicking a button and putting it to her ear with a sigh.   
“Carmilla I know that you said you needed space to think, but I need to know if you’re all right. Please come home. I love you, Carm.” She hangs up and plugs her headphones into her phone and grabs her black and white acoustic guitar from the corner. She strums over the strings a few times before picking up the pace to match the melody in her headphones. Her fingers dance over the chords. She plays the song until she perfects it, she’s about to replay the song when the door barges open. Carmilla comes rushing in. Her eyes are crazy and Laura can tell she’s been running her hands through her hair. A habit she does when she’s thinking about something that is really bothering her.

"Carm! What’s wrong? Sit down you’re scaring me." Laura says as she rips her headphones out. Carmilla sits at the edge of the bed.

"Laura, I’m so fucking scared right now. I don’t know what you see in me." she takes a deep breath and continues as Laura grabs her hand "I’m a vampire and I am waiting for the day that you will see me as this monster. It’s happened before and I don’t want you to get hurt by something I do. My mother was right. I am a monster." A tear rolls down her cheek and Laura wipes it away.

Laura picks up her guitar and sits across from Carmilla. 

She starts to sing

 _I'm hoping you weren't heaven sent_  
_Cause only hell knows where you've been_  
_Your built composure's wearing thin_  
_And all your walls are caving in_  
_Before you shut this down_  
_I just wanna lift you up_  
_I'll take all this love I found_  
_And I hope that it's enough_  
  
Carmilla sits back while she watches Laura's hands gently hit the string. Her fingers working its way up the neck of the guitar. 

_I saw you, yeah you, you're breaking down_  
_I hope you, yeah you, you come around_  
_Now don't you shut this down ooh no don't you give this up_  
_I took all this love I found and I hope that it's enough is it enough?_

Laura looks at Carmilla who is now staring at her with tears forming in her eyes. 

Carmilla starts to smile as Laura goes into the next verse strumming ever so elegantly 

_If we don't bend then this might break_  
_Please don't give into this pain_  
_Just keep on counting down the days_  
_And dream of me to keep you safe_

Carmilla thinks to herself 'I should really be singing this to her...it matches our relationship from the start'

_Don't you shut this down_  
_No don't you give this up_  
_I took all this love I found_  
_And I hope that it's enough_

Laura smiles at Carmilla as she restarts to sing the chorus over

_I saw you, yeah you, you're breaking down_  
_I hope you, yeah you, you come around_  
_Now don't you shut this down ooh no don't you give this up_  
_I took all this love I found and I hope that it's enough is it enough?_

She drops her head and smiles to herself. She feels Laura staring at her so she looks up and stares right into Laura's golden brown eyes.

Laura stares into pitch black eyes that are starting to sink into her pale skin. She takes her time before getting into the last verse of the song. She did not take her eyes off of Carmilla as she started singing for the last time

_Don't you shut this down_  
_Don't you give this up_  
_Don't you shut this down_  
_Don't you give this up_  
_Before you came around_  
_I was lost and out of place_  
_You're the only love I found and I'm hoping that you'll stay_  
_Please stay_  
_Please stay_  
_Please stay_

Carmilla has calmed down a lot. She knows that Laura will be with her for the long run.

Laura places her guitar back in its original place before she feels hands creep around her waist.

"Cupcake?"

"Yes Carm?"

"Thank you." she says with a smile.

Laura turns around and takes Carmilla's hands in hers.

Carmilla squeezes Laura's hands and says "I'm not thanking you just for today. I mean for everything you've done for me. I love you so much Laura."

Laura looks down and starts to blush. She feels the heat in her cheeks as Carmilla continues to squeeze her hands.

"Cupcake, I’m here for as long as you want me and not a moment more.".

Laura looks up at Carmilla and closes the distance between them kissing her passionately. 

“You might be here a while then.” Laura says with a smirk before kissing Carmilla again.

Carmilla couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be.

 


End file.
